A to Z, Zhoumi and Kyuhyun's Story
by Esther Artemisia
Summary: Jejeran alfabet sederhana yang menyusun kisah mereka. Meskipun kisah mereka tak terhenti hanya sampai jejeran alfabet itu. A MiXian fanfiction


**Disc: They own their own self**

**a/n: lagi-lagi cerita yang udah berjamur di pojokannya si dorara yang akhirnya nna publish :)**

* * *

**From A to Z**

* * *

**A for Annyeong**

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Cho Kyuhyun_ imnida_."

"Zhoumi," jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Gege_ tidak sopan. Harusnya _gege_ juga menyapa Kyuhyun _hyung_ dengan baik," protes Henry.

"Baik, baik," gerutu Zhoumi. "_Annyeonghaseyo_, Zhoumi _imnida_."

Dengan pelafalan yang terlampau buruk, Henry tertawa mendengarnya. Namun, tumben, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum seolah maklum dan menjaga perasaan Zhoumi.

Itu terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika mereka masih menjadi trainee. Dan sekarang,..

"Mimi, _annyeong_!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya begitu memasuki dorm di Taiwan.

"_Annyeong_, Kui Xian."

Mungkin mereka tidak sadar, tapi kata itulah yang memberi kesan pada hati mereka untuk satu sama lain. Dan menuntun takdir mereka untuk saling menyapa.

* * *

**B For Beat**

Zhomi yakin seratus persen kalau dirinya sehat.

Bahkan ibunya juga meyakinkannya kalau dia sehat.

Dan tes kesehatannya beberapa hari yang lalu juga menyatakan dia sehat. Tidak ada penyakit atau kelainan yang dideritanya.

Tapi bagaimana itu bisa menjelaskan...

"Mimi," Kyuhyun memeluk Zhoumi yang menjemput mereka di bandara.

"Halo, Kui Xian."

"Kau kesini lari, ya?"

"Ahaha, tidak." Zhoumi tertawa gugup. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa sih."

Zhoumi merutuk dalam hati.

... tentang jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat jika dia berada di dekat Kyuhyun atau sekedar melihatnya saja.

Zhoumi bersumpah, sehabis ini, dia akan pergi ke spesialis jantung dan memaksanya bicara apakah ada yang salah dengan jantungnya.

* * *

**C for Choose**

"Kalau kau mengambil ponselmu, berarti kau mau jadi pacarku. Tapi kalau kau mengambil PSPmu, berarti kau tidak serius denganku."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Mi, _please_. _Noona_ bisa membunuhku jika aku belum menghubunginya sampai selarut ini. Kau tahu bagaimana dia jika tidak mendapat kabar dariku." Diraihnya ponsel dari tangan Zhoumi kemudian berjalan selangkah sebelum berbalik dan berkata, "Awas kalau PSPku kenapa-kenapa. Aku tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai sahabatku lagi." Kali ini dia benar-benar berjalan masuk kamar meninggalkan Zhoumi yang memasang tampang seolah dunia baru saja hancur.

Kyuhyun dan adiksinya terhadap game adalah suatu hal yang wajar. Yang perlu dipertanyakan adalah, bagaimana dia bisa menolak sebuah PSP dan memilih ponselnya. Padahal, well, kalaupun dia tidak menghubungi Ahra, dia pasti maklum mengingat sekarang adiknya adalah salah satu superstar K-Pop.

Atau sebenarnya, dia sudah memberi jawaban dari pilihan yang ditawarkan Zhoumi?

* * *

**D for Daffodil**

Kyuhyun suka bunga. Terutama daffodil

Zhoumi tahu itu. Bertahun tahun menjadi bandmatenya dan sekamar dengannya selama mereka memenuhi jadwal SJM memberitahu Zhoumi bahwa Kyuhyun hampir selalu menyimpan beberapa batang daffodil di vas dan menaruhnya di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur.

Makanya, Zhoumi sering dengan sengaja membuang air dalam vas hingga bunga itu menjadi layu. Sedikit kejam sih, tapi balasannya setimpal. Karena Zhoumi tahu dengan pasti...

"Mi!" teriak Kyuhyun dari kamar.

"Apa?" sahutnya santai.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Daffodilku mati," adunya.

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun cemberut. Tangannya menyeret Zhoumi keluar dorm sambil menggerutu. "Temani aku cari yang baru."

Zhoumi tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

Saat daffodilnya layu, Kyuhyun pasti dan hanya akan mengajak Zhoumi keluar untuk membeli yang baru.

* * *

**E for Earnest**

"Kui Xian, kau suka padaku tidak?" tanya Zhoumi sambil duduk bersandar di sebelah Kyuhyun. Matanya tak lepas memandangi namja manis di sebelahnya.

"Hn, aku suka," sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari PSP-nya.

"Aku mencintaimu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hn, aku juga."

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Aku mau."

Zhoumi langsung merebut PSP yang di mainkan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun melotot penuh kemarahan padanya. "Mi, kembalikan!"

"Dari tadi aku serius, tapi kenapa kau main-main menjawabnya?" omel sang namja Cina

"Dasar tiang listrik berhidung kelewat panjang!" seru Kyuhyun. "Siapa yang bercanda? Aku menjawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, bego!"

Zhoumi terperangah kaget. Tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Tapi sebuah cengiran penuh kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya saat melihat rona merah menjalari pipi putih Kyuhyun.

* * *

**F for Fairy**

"Zhoumi, bangun."

"Mmmmh," erang Zhoumi saat dirasakannya seseorang memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan mengguncang pelan tubuhnya. Sumpah, dia masih mengantuk setelah meladeni tantangan Henry untuk maraton menonton film petualangan fantasi. Dan saat dia membuka matanya, dia yakin, seyakin-yakinnya, kalau dia masih bermimpi.

Dia melihat salah satu peri dari film yang ditontonnya tadi berdiri di depannya. Tubuh ramping, wajah rupawan, kulit sebersih salju, mata berbinar, rambut lembut, senyum menawan, dan suara yang memikat. Zhoumi hanya bisa memandangnya terpesona.

"Ya! Koala merah! Kenapa bengong? Cepat mandi sana, kita harus sudah siap berangkat setengah jam lagi."

Zhoumi mengerjap bingung. Sekali lagi diamatinya sosok peri yang berdiri di depannya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Kyuhyun. _Well_, jangan salahkan Zhoumi, deskripsi di atas memang menggambarkan Kyuhyun.

* * *

**G for Go**

"Jangan pergi."

"Jangan menangis, Kui Xian."

"Aku akan diam kalau kau tetap tinggal."

Zhoumi menghela nafas jengkel. "Kui Xian, aku hanya pergi ke untuk pemotretan. Tidak sampai 3 jam aku sudah pulang kok. Kenapa kau mendadak manja begini sih? Memangnya kau lagi ngidam?" gerutunya sebelum mendadak terdiam shock mencerna kalimatnya barusan. "Eh, kau hamil? Anak siapa? Aku kan belum melakukan apa-apa padamu." Zhoumi mendadak histeris sendiri.

Satu geplakan mendarat di kepala namja koala itu. "Pergi sana," usir sang pelaku.

* * *

**H for Halcyon**

Kehidupan sebagai superstar memang berat.

Tekanan dari perusahaan, membawa nama besar suatu grup, tuntutan media, fans yang terkadang begitu nekat hingga menjadi stalker, dan sebagainya membuat sebuah hari yang tenang dan damai menjadi sebuah impian yang sangat sulit didapatkan.

Sama seperti sepasang sejoli ini.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar yang dihuninya bersama Zhoumi dengan tampang seperti zombi karena kelelahan. Dengan mata yang tinggal separuh terbuka, dia melihat Zhoumi terbangun karena kedatangannya. "_Mian_," bisiknya lirih.

Zhoumi menepuk pelan sisi kosong di tempat tidurnya. Tanpa banyak kata Kyuhyun segera merebahkan diri di samping Zhoumi dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun mengelus pelan punggung Kyuhyun dan keduanya merasakan ketenangan yang mereka dambakan sebelum kemudian lelap menjemput.

Dan saat bangun esok pagi, keduanya sudah siap untuk menjalani kehidupan superstar mereka. Karena mereka tahu, mereka hanya membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk mencari kedamaian yang mereka butuhkan.

* * *

**I for Ill**

"Selamat datang, Mi," sapa Leeteuk saat Zhoumi masuk ke dorm.

"Terima kasih, Li Te-_ge_," balas Zhoumi. Matanya menangkap Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil sedikit cemberut.

"Kui Xian, aku rindu padamu." Zhoumi berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan merentangkan lengannya, bersiap memeluk sang kekasih.

"Diam di situ," ujar Kyuhyun ketus sebelum kemudian masuk ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu.

Zhoumi berdiri kaku. Matanya tetap terpaku pada pintu kamar yang barusan ditutup Kyuhyun. "Li Te-_ge_," panggilnya. "Aku salah apa lagi?" tanyanya merana.

Leeteuk terkekeh. "Dia demam dan sedikit pusing, makanya bad mood sejak pagi. Apalagi Sungmin dan Donghae mengerjainya. Begitu mendengar kau datang hari ini, mereka menceritakan padanya bagaimana seseorang bisa menularkan demam. Berani taruhan, apapun yang kau lakukan, dia tidak akan mendekatimu sampai demamnya sembuh. Dia tidak ingin kau tertular."

"Oh, begitu. Jangan-jangan mereka bercerita tentang mitos* itu?"

Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Dasar, padahal sendirinya biasa mengerjai orang, tapi tidak pernah sadar kalau dikerjai orang." Dia berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan mengetuk pintunya. "Kui Xian, cepat sembuh ya? Supaya aku bisa menciummu lagi."

* * *

**J for Jealous**

"Kui Xian mau kemana?" tanya Zhoumi begitu dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah berdandan rapi. "Bukannya kau baru ada jadwal nanti malam?"

"Mau keluar sama Sungmin-_hyung_. Jalan-jalan."

Sesuatu terasa menyesak di hati Zhoumi. "Ya sudah, pergi sana."

Dengan penekanan, intonasi, dan ekspresi yang salah, kalimat itu menjadi sebuah bentakan bagi Kyuhyun. Demi tuhan yang sudah mengizinkan Kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya, tidak terbersit sedikitpun niat untuk membentak Kyuhyun. Kalaupun ada yang bisa disalahkan, salahkan suaranya yang memang memiliki nada sedikit di atas rata-rata.

Atau salahkan Kyuhyun yang mendadak sensitif hari ini. Atau mungkin, PMS yang mendadak kambuh? Untuk yang barusan, coret dari daftarmu. Ingat, Kyuhyun itu _namja_ yang tidak memilki kelainan. Mungkin hanya orientasi seksualnya saja yang agak 'berbeda' dari umumnya.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Cepat sana, kasihan Chengmin menunggumu."

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan marah. "Kau membentakku, dan menyuruhku pergi. Kau bilang kau masih tidak apa-apa?" Dia segera pergi keluar tanpa mempedulikan Leeteuk, Donghae, Ryeowook maupun Zhoumi yang masih terkaget dengan kemarahannya.

"Kau cemburu," ujar Ryeowook polos setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari dorm.

"Apa?"

"Kau cemburu," ulang Donghae.

"Aku tidak,..."

"Kau cemburu," tegas Leeteuk dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" teriak Zhoumi.

"Lalu kenapa kau berteriak pada kami?" tanya Donghae

Zhoumi mengkeret. "Err, itu..."

"Lalu kenapa kau membentak Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook

"Aku tidak membentaknya," bantah Zhoumi tanpa keyakinan.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya pergi bersama Sungmin, padahal kau sudah berencana mengajaknya makan siang dan jalan-jalan kan?" tambah Leeteuk.

Zhoumi terdiam. "Aku cemburu," aku Zhoumi pasrah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan dahsyat dan memunculkan seekor (?) evil _magnae_ yang murka. Ryeowook yang melihatnya datang, perlahan menyembunyikan ponselnya sambil nyengir.

* * *

**K for Kiss**

-continue from **J for Jealous**-

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara keras yang mengejutkan semua orang di dalam. Normalnya, dia akan nyengir lalu nyelonong pergi tanpa meminta maaf. Tapi tidak kali ini. Dimatikannya ponsel yang masih terhubung dengan panggilan dari Ryeowook.

"Kalian tidak naik ke atas?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak, lebih enak di sini saja," sahut Donghae dengan wajah penuh minat. Penasaran bagaimana pasangan paling serasi, paling romantis, dan paling 'berbeda' di Super Junior akan bertengkar.

"Kalian yakin?" desis Kyuhyun berbahaya.

Leeteuk berdiri, memutuskan bahwa hidupnya dan dua dongsaengnya terlalu berharga untuk dipertaruhkan di hadapan sang magnae. Dia menggandeng –menyeret– Ryeowook dan Donghae bersamanya. "Nanti naiklah ke atas," gumam Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar.

Kyuhyun tidak sedikitpun menghiraukan Leeteuk. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju Zhoumi dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan Zhoumi menggeser kakinya mundur perlahan dengan sedikit panik. "Begini Kui Xian, aku tadi tidak bermaksud membentakmu..."

Satu langkah, satu cengkraman di kerah, dan satu tarikan. Kemudian bibir Kyuhyun telah menyapu lembut bibir Zhoumi

* * *

**L for Life**

'Hidupku baik-baik saja sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Kemudian saat aku menemukanmu, dan saat kau bersedia berada di sampingku, hidupku menjadi sempurna. Jika kita harus berpisah, aku tahu aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpamu. Aku yakin aku mampu. Tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah berani memikirkannya. Membayangkan itu, hanya membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti aku bangun dan menyadari kau tak lagi bersamaku, itu sudah membuat jantungku melewatkan satu detakannya. Aku lebih memilih mati daripada harus menghadapi hari itu. Karena hari dimana kau meninggalkanku, adalah hari dimana hidupku berakhir.'

"Gombal," bisik Kyuhyun sambil menutup jurnal Zhoumi dan mengembalikannya ke sela-sela tumpukan baju di lemari.

Padahal nafasnya tercekat oleh haru.

* * *

**M for Moon**

"Kau seperti _yeoja_ saja memasang ini sebagai wallpaper," komentar Zhoumi. "Mending juga fotoku."

Kalimat terakhir Zhoumi di sambut geplakan sadis dari sang kekasih, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Biar saja. Aku suka bulan kok," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Bulan kan ...," Dan lima menit selanjutnya dihabiskan Zhoumi mendengarkan ceramah Kyuhyun tentang 'Bulan Menurut Kyuhyun' sambil sesekali tersenyum mengantuk. Bukan, dia tidak mengantuk karena mendengarkan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja kali ini tubuhnya tidak mau di ajak berkompromi setelah seharian penuh mengikuti jadwal dari perusahaan.

Saat dia bangun besok paginya, bahkan sebelum kesadarannya terkumpul penuh. Kyuhyun sudah meneriakkan namanya, memeluknya dan menghujaninya ciuman bertubi-tubi. Sebelah tangannya memeluk Zhoumi dan tangan satunya memegang sebuah kalung berbandul bulan. Bandul itu sepasang, dan pasangan bandul itu sudah tersemat manis di gelang yang Zhoumi kenakan.

* * *

**N for Narcis**

Kyuhyun sering dibuat heran dengan tingkah Zhoumi. Bandmatenya itu, ehem, koreksi, terlalu banyak bandmate Kyuhyun. Untuk membuatnya lebih spesifik, sebut saja kekasih. Kekasihnya itu, entah dulu ibunya salah mengidam saat hamil atau apa hingga namja jangkung itu menjadi narsis.

Yup, namja Cina itu narsis. Perlu kita perjelas dengan pengejaan, huruf kapital cetak tebal, dan garis bawah.

**N-A-R-S-I-S**

Zhoumi punya album khusus untuk menyimpan fotonya pribadi. Galeri di menu ponselnya pun penuh dengan fotonya dalam berbagai pose. Jangan tanyakan nasib folder di laptopnya. Yup, tepat sekali, nasibnya pun tak jauh berbeda.

"Kui Xian," panggil Zhoumi manja.

"Hmm?" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Tumben kau baca buku?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan memandangnya sengit. "Ada masalah?"

"Err, tidak. Cuma mau tanya. Apa kau lihat di mana album..."

Kalimat Zhoumi terhenti saat Kyuhyun tersenyum manis padanya. Senyum yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan sang Maknae.

"Apakah aku harus tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Zhoumi mengerjap bingung. Jarang-jarang kekasihnya bertingkah seperti ini

Kyuhyun kembali menekuni bukunya. Senyum tetap tersungging di bibirnya.

Tapi dengan begitu, dia tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengobati rindunya jika si koala merah tidak di sampingnya. Diam-diam Kyuhyun melirik ranselnya, berharap Zhoumi tidak menemukan salah satu album fotonya yang disimpan, uhukdicuriuhuk, oleh Kyuhyun.

* * *

**O for Orb**

"Kui Xian," panggil Zhoumi.

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Zhoumi.

Zhoumi membuka mulutnya, namun batal berkata apapun. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun tapi pandangannya menerawang.

"Mi, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Zhoumi.

Zhoumi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

Lagi-lagi Zhoumi menggerakkan bibirnya tapi tidak sedikitpun suaranya keluar.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Kyuhyun segera beranjak. Namun Zhoumi menarik tangannya dan membuatnya berada dalam pelukan Zhoumi.

"Maaf Kui Xian," bisik Zhoumi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. "Tadi aku bisa melihat bayanganku di bola matamu dan rasanya aku lupa bagaimana cara bicara."

* * *

**P for Purpose**

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun termanggu. Belum pernah Zhoumi memanggil nama Koreanya, apalagi dengan ekspresi serius seperti itu. "A..apa?" jawabnya gugup.

Zhoumi berlutut dihadapannya. Tangannya meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Maukah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku, menjalani tiap harinya dengan cinta dariku, mengisi tiap sudut hatimu dengan cinta untukku, meskipun kematian memisahkan kita?" tangannya merogoh saku, mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk seperti cincin dan mengulurkannya ke Kyuhyun. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Mata Kyuhyun tergenang air, namun dia memaksakan sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. "Sebagai seorang Mr. Gentleman, kau itu sama sekali tidak romantis. Kau melamarku di game center, dengan sebuah cincin yang kau buat dari sebuah kaset. Jangan katakan kau mengambilnya dari koleksi kaset gameku?"

Zhoumi mengeluarkan senyum sejuta megawatt andalannya dan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tahu kau, candle light dinner, dan romantis sangat sulit diletakkan dalam satu kalimat kerja positif. Masalah cincin, aku tidak ada waktu untuk memesannya. Begitu aku bangun tadi pagi, kau langsung bilang kau ingin aku menemanimu ke sini. Kupikir aku harus mengatakan ini secepatnya dan aku cuma punya kesempatan ini sebelum aku kembali ke Taiwan. Daripada asal beli cincin, lebih baik aku membuatnya. Toh kau tidak pernah memainkan yang ini."

"Aku memang belum sempat memainkannya, tapi bukan berarti aku mengizinkanmu merusaknya, dasar koala," gerutu Kyuhyun. Meskipun tidak sedikitpun rasa kesal terdengar darinya.

"Jadi kau mau menikah denganku kan?"

Kyuhyun menarik Zhoumi berdiri dan menghambur memeluknya. "Ya, aku mau," bisiknya penuh kebahagiaan.

* * *

**Q for Question**

Zhoumi menatap sosok di depannya dengan hormat, tapi tanpa rasa takut. "Izinkan saya menikahi Kui Xian," ujarnya tegas.

Sosok didepannya terbelalak kaget, "Jangan bercanda."

"Tidak, saya benar-benar serius dengan hubungan kami. Karena itu saya datang kemari untuk meminta restu anda."

"Tidakkah kalian berpikir ini akan mengancam karir kalian? Ingat posisi kalian, masyarakat tidak akan menerimanya dengan mudah."

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Kami tahu resikonya."

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Dia sudah menerima lamaran saya. Saya tahu ini lancang, seharusnya anda yang terlebih dulu tahu, tapi apa boleh buat. Meskipun anda menentang kami, kami tidak akan menyerah."

Tuan Cho menatap mata Zhoumi dan dia melihat tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya. Dia memijat pelipisnya. "Apakah kau mencintai putraku?"

"Ya, saya mencintainya."

Beliau menghela nafas. Percuma menentang, keduanya tetap akan melakukan apapun agar bisa bersama. Dan jawaban tadi rasanya cukup untuk dijadikan alasan. "Baiklah, kuberikan restuku. Kuizinkan kau menikahi Kyuhyun."

* * *

**R for Romantic**

Zhoumi adalah tipe pria romantis. Itu bisa di buktikan dengan perlakuannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mi, lepasin tanganmu."

"Sabar. Sebentar lagi sudah sampai," jawab Zhoumi tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi aku bisa masuk rumah sakit kalau terus-terusan seperti ini," gerutu Kyuhyun setelah menabrak entah apa untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ta-da," seru Zhoumi sambil melepaskan tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya heran saat melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Mereka sedang di atap gedung. Taplak piknik terhampar, dengan sebotol wine dan dua gelas, serta beberapa batang lilin di mangkuk kaca. Di atas mereka, langit berbintang menaungi. Benar-benar suasana yang cocok untuk dinikmati dengan orang terkasih.

Dan beruntungnya Zhoumi, Kyuhyun juga orang yang romantis.

"Mending aku tidur deh," gumam Kyuhyun sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi yang shock.

?

Erm, sepertinya Kyuhyun bukan tipe yang romantis. Tapi, hey, jangan pergi dulu. Kalian belum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Lihat, dia berhenti di balik pintu dan menepuk pelan pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah yang makin lama semakin pekat.

Mungkin mereka berdua memang berbeda, tapi mereka saling melengkapi. Kalian setuju kan?

* * *

**S for Shopaholic**

Zhoumi dan kegilaannya berbelanja tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Semua fansnya sudah tahu itu, apalagi para sahabatnya. Butuh seharian dan satu mall untuknya sekedar 'belanja'.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, para member menemukan satu cara untuk menghentikan kegilaan Zhoumi berbelanja.

"YA, Seasoning! Ayo pulang! Aku sudah muak menaiki eskalator itu untuk keseratus kalinya." Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Heechulrella yang bisa berbicara kasar seperti itu. Sepertinya kali ini dia yang di tumbalkan untuk menemani Zhoumi

"Tanggung, _gege_. Di lantai atas ada toko jam tangan yang bagus."

"Kita sudah tiga kali kesana dan kenapa tidak dari tadi kau membelinya?!"

"Maaf."

Heechul menggeram pelan. "Kalau kita tidak segera keluar dari mall ini dalam lima menit, aku bersumpah besok Kyuhyun akan menjadi milikku."

Zhoumi membeku. Detik berikutnya dia menyeret Heechul segera keluar dari mall. Dan mengemudi mobilnya dalam diam menuju dorm secepat yang diizinkan rambu lalu lintas.

Heechul menyeringai.

Heck, Heechul tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan kalimatnya. Tapi dia dan semua member tahu ada satu hal yang mengalahkan kegilaan belanja Zhoumi.

Kegilaannya pada Kyuhyun.

* * *

**T for Tale**

Zhoumi merampas PSP Kyuhyun dan melemparnya ke sofa. Mengabaikan protes Kyuhyun, dia menyeretnya hingga keduanya terbaring bersisian di ranjang. Sambil melingkarkan lengan memeluk Kyuhyun, Zhoumi berbisik, "Waktunya istirahat."

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal. "Aku belum ngantuk, Mi."

"Aku akan bercerita sampai kau tertidur."

"Coba saja."

"Suatu hari, ada seorang pangeran yang jatuh cinta pada seorang putri, keduanya.."

"Tunggu sebentar," sela Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir aku anak usia tiga tahun yang mau mendengar dongeng seperti itu?"

"Kau benar." Zhoumi terdiam sebentar. "Kalau begitu, suatu hari, ada seorang pangeran yang sedang mencari cinta. Ssshh, diam dan dengarkan dulu," ujarnya begitu Kyuhyun mulai menunjukkan tampang mau protes. "Pangeran Cina yang bernama Zhoumi ini sedang bimbang kemana dia harus mencari tambatan hati. Sampai akhirnya, dia bertemu seorang pangeran bernama Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tekekeh pelan. "Baiklah, coba ceritakan yang itu."

Zhoumi tersenyum. "Jadi, saat kedua pangeran itu bertemu..."

* * *

**U for Unveil**

Leeteuk menatap kedua _dongsaeng_nya dengan khawatir. "Kalian yakin kalian mau melakukan ini? Masih ada waktu untuk membatalkannya."

"Jangan khawatir, _hyung_, kami akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tetap saja, pertanyaan dari media pasti akan memojokkan kalian. Mulai dari hubungan kalian, karir, pendapat perusahaan, opini publik, bahkan sampai pertanyaan yang sifatnya pribadi."

"_Gege_ terlalu paranoid. Itu kan sudah menjadi resiko kita sejak dulu. Tidak ada hal yang sifatnya pribadi jika berhubungan dengan kita."

"Baiklah, jika itu memang keputusan kalian. Aku cuma bisa mendukungnya." Leeteuk menghela nafas kemudian memeluk mereka berdua sebelum pergi. "_Hwaiting_!" bisiknya menyemangati.

Kyuhyun menghadap Zhoumi dan tersenyum manis. "Mari keluar dan membungkam mulut media."

Zhoumi mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau siap?"

Sang magnae berjinjit dan mengecup sekilas bibir Mr. Gentleman. "Untuk menunjukkan pada dunia? Selalu, selama kau bersamaku."

Keduanya tersenyum. Siap menunjukkan pada dunia tentang hubungan yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan. Dan mereka tidak takut. Karena mereka saling mencintai.

* * *

**V for Voyage**

Keduanya duduk bersisian di sofa, saling memeluk satu sama lain. Menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul sebelum pernikahan mereka esok hari.

Zhoumi mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. "Akhirnya."

"Hmm?"

"Satu perjalanan sudah selesai, dengan aku menemukanmu. Dan perjalanan selanjutnya, akan kujalani bersamamu. Apakah kau siap?"

"Kenapa aku harus tidak siap?"

Zhoumi tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

**W for Wedding**

"Aku hanya orang biasa, dengan hidup yang biasa, tapi memiliki keberuntungan luar biasa dengan mendapatkan cintamu. Karenanya aku tidak akan menjanjikan gelimang harta padamu, tidak penghormatan dan pujian, tidak pula kebahagiaan abadi. Aku hanya bisa menjanjikanmu cintaku, aku takkan berpaling darimu, selalu berada di sisimu, dan tidak akan membuatmu merasa tak berarti."

Ryeowook mulai menangis sesegukan, Henry yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa menepuk pelan pundak _hyung_nya itu sedangkan airmatanya sendiri sudah menggenang mendengar ucapan Zhoumi. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, mata para tamu lain sudah berkaca-kaca terharu.

"Aku hanya orang biasa tanpa dirimu di sisiku dan cintamu sebagai rumah untuk hatiku. Aku tidak menjanjikanmu hidup penuh gelak tawa, canda, dan kegembiraan. Tapi aku bisa menjanjikanmu cintaku, yang tidak lebih besar dari kemarin, tapi tidak akan lebih kecil daripada hari esok. Cinta yang tidak akan habis meskipun maut yang mengikis."

Zhoumi mengecup tangan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi digenggamnya begitu namja manis itu selesai mengucapkan sumpahnya, kemudian menuntunnya menuruni altar. Pernikahan mereka hanya dihadiri keluarga dan teman dekat saja. Mereka ingin suasana sakral ini tidak dirusak oleh paparazzi, dan yang penting mereka sudah terikat secara sah baik menurut hukum maupun agama sebagai suami-istri. Atau sebagai suami-suami? Apapun lah, sebutan itu bisa dipikirkan nanti.

Dan prioritas Zhoumi sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Kyuhyun-NYA (Jangan protes, sekarang Zhoumi sudah bisa mengklaim Kyuhyun sebagai miliknya) dari pelukan-pelukan maut keluarga dan tamu. Tidak lucu kalau Kyuhyun mati kehabisan nafas di hari pernikahan mereka. Padahal Zhoumi dibantu member lain, terutama Eunhyuk, sudah bersusah payah menyiapkan malam pertama dan bulan madu yang romantis untuk mereka berdua.

Sebaiknya kalian berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang barusan ada di pikiran Zhoumi.

* * *

**X for X-Mas**

"Merry Christmas, Kui Xian," di lingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Merry Christmas, Mi," sahut Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Zhoumi. Tapi tak membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela.

"Maaf, ini natal pertama setelah kita menikah, tapi aku tidak sempat membelikanmu kado," gumam Zhoumi penuh sesal. "Padahal aku ingin kau menggantungkan celana di pohon natal supaya aku bisa mengisinya dengan hadiah."

"Itu kan waktu aku masih anak-anak." Kyuhyun memukul pelan tangan Zhoumi yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Gwenchana, aku tahu kau sibuk. Lagipula," sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Aku sudah tidak perlu hadiah natal."

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menengadah menatap Zhoumi. "Santa sudah berbaik hati mengirimkan padaku sebuah hadiah yang selalu ada untukku. Sebuah hadiah yang tak perlu dan takkan pernah bisa digantikan oleh apapun."

Sejenak keduanya hanya saling pandang, dan keduanya paham.

"Aku juga sudah mendapatkan kadoku," gumam Zhoumi sebelum mencium Kyuhyun.

* * *

**Y for You**

"Pagi, Mimi."

"Pagi Kui Xian," sahut Zhoumi sambil menguap kecil. "Tumben bangun pagi?"

Kyuhyun melemparkan deathglare andalannya dan Zhoumi menelan ludahnya. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena alasan lain.

"Jangan bilang Mimi lupa kita harus mempersiapkan comeback setelah dua bulan vakum pasca konfrensi pers mengenai pertunangan kemudian pernikahan kita?" Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap mesin pembuat kopi. "_Hyungdeul_ juga sudah meneleponku sejak kemarin meminta kita datang ke dorm." Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman kecil. "Dasar, padahal kita baru seminggu tidak ke sana."

"Cantik," gumam Zhoumi.

Gumaman itu sampai di telinga Kyuhyun. Dia kembali menoleh ke suaminya. Baru saja dia membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan apa yang barusan diucapkannya, Zhoumi sudah memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam ke arah jendela. "Lho, Mi, kenapa? Demam ya?"

Zhoumi tetap memandang keluar jendela. Seolah pemandangan di luar sana lebih menarik dibandingkan pemandangan di dalam rumah. Padahal kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya pemandangan yang paling indah sedang berdiri di depan mesin kopi. "Err, Kui Xian, bisakah kau mengenakan celana? Tidak hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran seperti itu."

Wajah Kyuhyun ikut merona merah saat menyadari pakaiannya. "_Mian_," teriaknya sambil berlari masuk kamar.

Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat seorang Zhoumi memikirkan hal yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan di malam hari, ranjang,...

Ehem, demi kebaikan pembaca di bawah umur, mari kita menyingkir dari pikiran Zhoumi sebelum deskripsi pikirannya membuat cerita ini terpaksa naik rating.

* * *

**Z for Zero**

"Nol," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kalau _gege_?" sekarang pertanyaan Henry beralih pada suami sang _Maknae_.

"Nol juga."

Dahi sang mochi berkerut bingung. "Kenapa nol?"

"Karena nol itu angka mutlak. Dia adalah awal dari semua angka."

"Juga karena dia angka yang tidak memiliki nilai jika tidak bersanding dengan angka lain," timpal Zhoumi.

Henry melompat berdiri. "Nyerah, aku nggak ngerti maksud kalian." Dengan cemberut dia pergi menemui member lain.

"Kenapa dia?"

"_Molla_."

"Padahal aku baru mau bilang karena kita seperti angka nol. Tidak tahu kapan berawal dan tidak mau tahu kapan akan berakhir." Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Zhoumi.

Jemari Zhoumi bergerak membelai kepala Kyuhyun dan sesekali memainkan helai rambutnya. "Hmm-mm, juga karena tidak berarti tanpa kehadiran satu sama lain." Dikecupnya puncak kepala Kyuhyun. "_Saranghae_, Kui Xian."

"_Nado, saranghae_."

* * *

*laugh

ini nna kesambet apa sih jaman dulu sampe bisa nulis kaiia gini? anyway, any comment are appreciated :)

Thank You


End file.
